


Ficaday Day 3 Pause and Millbee

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirty dirty sheep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficaday Day 3 Pause and Millbee

Millbee frowned for what felt like the thousandth time that day. He had been on the server, waiting for Pause. He had tried to fill his time with talking to MC, and harvesting some food, but he had stayed near spawn so he could greet Pause.

Except it seemed like Pause had forgotten him.

He growled, flopping down on the ground, sending a cloud of dirt up around him, dirtying up his rainbow wool.

“Pause is a jerk! Pause is a big fat jerk! Pause better get here right now, or I'll roll around in the dirt, and get dirty, and then hug him, and he'll have to deal with a dirty sheep!” Millbee said as he started to roll around in the dirt.

“Gross dude. And you're already a dirty, dirty sheep,” Pause said with a sigh, looking down at Millbee. He had just logged in and had gotten lost, but he should have known Millbee would be going insane already.

It wasn't his fault he was a King and kept getting distracted giving orders to lesser Lords.

“Pause! Give me a hug!” Millbee said as he jumped up, reaching out to pull Pause down onto the ground with him. Pause laughed, allowing himself to be pulled down, hugging Millbee, trying to ignore the copious amounts of dirt coming off of him.

“You know...you could run away with me, and you can be my professional concubine,” Pause said, trying to sound seductive. Millbee giggled before snorting suddenly, waving a hand.

“You know I'd be the best concubine ever! You should see my dance moves,” Millbee said, trying to dance where he was lying on the ground.

It appeared rather more lewd that a dance though. Millbee shrugged before stopping, staring over at Pause. 

“So are you ready to go explore here, or do I need to put you on a lead so you stay with me?” Millbee said, normal silly face quite serious.

Pause laughed, shaking his head. “Kinky baby. You know I'd let you do that. But sure, let's go exploring!” he said as he stood up, helping Millbee to his feet.

Millbee scrambled up, shaking vigorously as he tried to get the dirt from his coat. “Help me get the dirt out,” he demanded of Pause, running his hooves through his fur. Pause laughed, smirking slightly.

“You did that to yourself. You can undo it,” he said before Millbee was tackling him back to the ground.

MC frowned as he looked at his watch, wondering what had happened to make Millbee so late to their appointment. He knew Millbee and Pause were doing something, but...

He sighed as he saw a very dirty Millbee coming over the nearby hill, arm slung around a very sweaty Pause.

He wasn't going to ask, he wasn't going to ask really.

He didn't need to ask since Pause or Millbee would just tell him anyway.

He sighed again.


End file.
